


Threesome

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You have two beautiful guys at your beck and call, and you're about to have the night of your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've no idea how you ended up naked in bed with Freddie and Thomas, cock ready for action as Thomas straddles you. Freddie lined up behind him as you get into position to ravage him.

Looking at the size of your cocks, neither of you particularly small, together you're going to stretch Thomas to his very limits.

Thomas gasps as you thrust into him, quickly adjusting to the stretch as Freddie kisses at his shoulder, his fingers checking that Thomas is ready to take you both, and he forces his way in with a grunt, squeezing your cocks together inside Thomas.

You know that you're not going to last long, and from the way that Freddie's face is scrunched up, neither is he. Freddie's face as he comes inside Thomas, is all that it takes to push you over the edge, knowing that you're both filling him up with come.

Once you've caught your breath, muffling Thomas's gasps as you withdraw, you can see that you're both hard and ready to go. Thomas lies out on the bed, shuffling closer so you can feel his leaking cock, and you and Freddie take turns sucking him off, his moans increasing until you gently finger his stretched hole. He comes the second you touch his prostate, his body writhing on the bed.

The second that he's finished coming his eyes fly open, his batteries recharged and he looks at Freddie with a knowing wink.

"I think it's your turn." Freddie grins as Thomas drags you onto his lap so that you're straddling him, your lips meeting in a passionate kiss as Freddie's hands rest on your hips, you feel his breath on your arse as his tongue runs around your hole, causing you to gasp into Thomas's mouth.

It's so warm and intimate, and it feels so good that you can't wait for him to be inside you. Thomas is stroking your face as Freddie teases you, his fingers working you open as moan in delight. You're aching for it by the time that Thomas lines up to enter you. He slides inside you, never breaking the kiss until you're full, riding him as Freddie kisses your back, surrounding you with their bodies.

You're getting close when you feel Freddie's fingers toying with where you and Thomas are joined, it's amazingly erotic and just as you can bear his teasing no longer, he slides in alongside Thomas, stretching you to the limit and releasing a rush of orgasm as they come simultaneously inside you.

You're limp in their arms, Thomas stroking your hair as Freddie kisses the side of your neck. They shouldn't be comfortable to doze against but nestled between their panting, sweaty bodies you drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
